List of The King of Braves GaoGaiGar media
This is a list of media spawned from the anime series The King of Braves GaoGaiGar and The King of Braves GaoGaiGar FINAL. Theme songs ''The King of Braves GaoGaiGar'' Opening theme *"Yuusha-Oh Tanjou!" ("The King of Braves is Born!") by Masaaki Endoh Insert themes *"Chikyuu wa Dekkai Heart" ("The Earth is a Giant Heart") by Satoko Shimonari *"Yume no Fune o Oikakete" ("To Follow the Ship of Dreams") by Masaaki Endoh *"Power of Desire" by Masaaki Endoh *"Saikyo Yuusha Robo Gundan" ("Strongest Brave Robot Corps") by Takayuki Miyauchi *"GGG Team" by Masaaki Endoh *"Utsukushiki Hikari no Tsubasa" ("The Beautiful Wings of Light") by Osamu Takai Ending theme *"Itsuka Hoshi no Umi de" ("Someday, on the Sea of Stars") by Satoko Shimonari ''The King of Braves GaoGaiGar FINAL'' Opening themes *"Yuusha-Oh Tanjou! -Mythology Version-" by Masaaki Endoh *"Yuusha-Oh Tanjou! -Ultimate Mythology Version-" by Masaaki Endoh *"Yuusha-Oh Tanjou! -Piano Solo Version-" Insert themes *"Saikyo Yuusha Robo Gundan -Ladies-" ("Strongest Brave Robot Corps -Ladies-") by MIQ *"J" by mai (A.K.A Yoshitomo Yonetani) *"Let's Final Fusion!!" by Hironobu Kageyama and Masaaki Endoh Ending themes *"Lion Reine" by Saeko Suzuki *"Lion Reine -Hyper Mode-" by MIQ *"Itsuka Hoshi no Umi de -Character Version-" ("Someday, on the Sea of Stars -Character Version-") by Satoko Shimonari and GaoGaiGar FINAL voice cast ''The King of Braves GaoGaiGar FINAL -Grand Glorious Gathering-'' *"Yuusha-Oh Tanjou! -Grand Glorious Gathering Version-" by Masaaki Endoh and GGG 2005 Master episode ("Number") listing ''The King of Braves GaoGaiGar'' :Number.01: :Number.02: :Number.03: :Number.04: :Number.05: :Number.06: :Number.07: :Number.08: :Number.09: :Number.10: :Number.11: :Number.12: :Number.13: :Number.14: :Number.15: :Number.16: :Number.17: :Number.18: :Number.19: :Number.20: :Number.21: :Number.22: :Number.23: :Number.24: :Number.25: :Number.26: :Number.27: :Number.28: :Number.29: :Number.30: :Number.31: :Number.32: :Number.33: :Number.34: :Number.35: :Number.36: :Number.37: :Number.38: :Number.39: :Number.40: :Number.41: :Number.42: :Number.43: :Number.44: :Number.45: :Number.46: :Number.47: :Number.48: :FINAL: Additional non-animated material ''GaoGaiGar'' :Number.00: サイボーグ誕生 Cyborg tanjou; Cyborg Birth :*GaoGaiGar Special Drama 1 :Number.14.5: 海のヴァルナー Umi no Valner; Valner of the Ocean :*Scenario from The King of Braves GaoGaiGar: Blockaded Numbers :Number.34.5: ロボット闇酷冒険記 Robot ankoku bouken ki; Dark Robot Adventure Spirit :*GaoGaiGar Special Drama 2 :Number.37.5: 最低勇者ロボ軍団 Saikyo Yuusha Robo Gundan; Strongest Brave Robot Corps :*Short story included with the Newtype mook "The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Phase 2" :Number.38.2: 獅子の女王＜リオン・レーヌ＞ Shishi no joou <''Leon Reine>''; Queen of Leo <''Leon Reine''> :*Story serialized in Hobby JAPAN, then later re-edited into a complete novel :Number.38.5: 最強勇者美女軍団 Saikyo Yuusha Bijou Gundan; Strongest Brave Beauty Corps :*GaoGaiGar Special Drama 3 :Number.41.5: ID5は永遠に… ID5 wa eien ni...; ID5 Forever... :*GaoGaiGar Special Drama 4 :Number.43.2: 金の牙・銀の爪 Kin no kiba—Gin no tsume; Fang of Gold—Claw of Silver :*Scenario from The King of Braves GaoGaiGar: Blockaded Numbers :Number.43.5: 光と闇の翼 Hikari to ankoku no tsubasa; Wings of Light and Darkness :*Manga serialized in Dengeki Daioh magazine. Later republished in the anthology "GaoGaiGar FINAL the COMIC." This particular story was also known as "Super Dreadnought Battleship J-Ark" (Chou Dokyuu Senkan J-Ark) ''GaoGaiGar FINAL'' :FINAL.00: エヴォリュダーGUY ; Evoluder Guy :*Manga serialized in Dengeki Daioh magazine. Later republished in the manga anthology "GaoGaiGar FINAL the COMIC" :FINAL.0.5: 勇者の王たる力 Yuusha no oh taru ka :*Short story included in the instruction manual for the "Perfect Final Fusion GaoFighGar" garage kit, made by Studio Half Eye. Written by GaoGaiGar staff writer Yuichiro Takeda Unnumbered episodes :白と黒 Shiro to kuro; Black and White :*FINAL Chara Drama #4: KoRyu & AnRyu Chapter :宇宙の空は、俺の空 Uchuu no sora wa, ore no sora; The Sky in Space is My Sky :*FINAL Chara Drama #3: Soldat J Chapter :エヴォリュダーはつらいよ Evoluder wa tsurai yo; Evoluder is Pain :*FINAL Chara Drama #1: Guy Chapter :密着！ 命24時間 Micchaku! Inochi 24 jikan; Glued! 24 Hours of Life :*FINAL Chara Drama #2: Mikoto Chapter :帰ってきたマモル Kaettekita Mamoru; Mamoru, Returned :*FINAL Chara Drama #5: Mamoru & Hana Chapter :五月探偵リオン Gogatsu tantei lion; May Detective Lion :*FINAL Chara Drama #6: Renais Chapter ''The King of Braves GaoGaiGar FINAL'' :FINAL.01: :FINAL.02: :FINAL.03: :FINAL.04: :FINAL.05: :FINAL.06: :FINAL.07: :FINAL of FINAL: ''The King of Braves GaoGaiGar FINAL -Grand Glorious Gathering-'' :G・G・G・01: 勇者王新生!! YuushaOh shinsei!!; The King of Braves is Reborn!! :G・G・G・02: 奇蹟なる伝説 Kiseki naru densetsu; The Legend of Miracle :G・G・G・03: 破壊神!嵐の決戦!! Hakaishin! Arashi no kessen!! God of Destruction! Decisive Battle in the Storm!! :G・G・G・04: GGG追放命令! GGG Tsuihou Meirei; The Exile of GGG :G・G・G・05: 心 -animus- Kokoro -animus-''; Heart -animus- :G・G・G・06: 勇者王!最期の刻! ''Yūsha Ō! Saigo no hi!; The Last Moment of the King of Braves :G・G・G・07: 復活の白き方舟! Fukkatsu no Shiroki Hakobune; Resurrected White Ark :G・G・G・08: ねがい星、かなえ星 Negai Hoshi,Kanae Hoshi; Wishing Star, Realizing Star :G・G・G・09: 我が名はG! Waga na wa Genesic!; My Name is Genesic! :G・G・G・10: 超勇者黙示録! Cho yuusha mokushiroku!; Super Brave Apocalypse! :G・G・G・11: 命を超える者 Inochi wo Koeru Mono; Those beyond lives :G・G・G・12 GRAND FINALE: 神話!!! Maisoroji!!!; Mythology!!! TV series ''The King of Braves GaoGaiGar The King of Braves GaoGaiGar FINAL -Grand Glorious Gathering- OVA series The King of Braves GaoGaiGar FINAL Manga Official stories Number.43.5: Wings of Light and Darkness FINAL.00: Evoluder Guy Official anthologies GaoGaiGar FINAL the COMIC Unofficial anthologies Written fiction "The King of Braves GaoGaiGar: Queen of Leo <''Leon Reine>" "Strongest Brave Robot Corps" "Yuusha no oh taru ka" Audio dramas GaoGaiGar Special Drama 1: Cyborg Birth GaoGaiGar Special Drama 2: Dark Robot Adventure Spirit GaoGaiGar Special Drama 3: Strongest Brave Beauty Corps GaoGaiGar Special Drama 4: ID5 Forever... GaoGaiGar FINAL Saikyo Character FINAL Chara Drama #1: Guy Chapter FINAL Chara Drama #2: Mikoto Chapter FINAL Chara Drama #3: Soldat J Chapter FINAL Chara Drama #4: KoRyu & AnRyu Chapter FINAL Chara Drama #5: Mamoru & Hana Chapter FINAL Chara Drama #6: Renais Chapter Computer and video games ''The King of Braves GaoGaiGar: Blockaded Numbers Super Robot Wars The Gao Gai Gar series has also appeared in a number of games in the ''Super Robot Wars series of Turn Based Strategy games. * 2nd Super Robot Wars Alpha * Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 * Super Robot Wars W Unknown formats ''The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Project Z Soundtracks Associated works Betterman'' Appearances in other works Super Robot Wars series Sunrise Eiyuutan series Brave Saga series Harobots series Category:Anime and manga lists